Happily Ever After?
by L.M. Nelson
Summary: ON HOLD Sequel to And It Echoes! They said the I love you's and it ended on a kiss. Now here we are again, only a few months after Rory's graduation from Yale. If you haven't read And It Echoes, I suggest you do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Summary: Sequel to And it Echoes.

So you're reading my story, All you need to know- Here we are in the world that is Happily Ever After. Or so it would seem. Read on.

* * *

Chapter 1- Tristen 

"Come on." Jess said leaning against the car.

"We're coming!" Rory shouted as she walked out the door with Lora.

"There you are." Jess smiled. Lora ran up to him and he picked her up.

"Are you excited?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Well don't be. I'm just a phone call away."

"And so am I." Rory said fixing Lora's pigtails.

"I know. I know."

"Good, now lets go. You don't wanna be late on your very first day of school." Lora nodded. They pulled into the Oak Crest Academy parking lot.

"Are you coming in with me?" Lora asked as she got out.

"Yep." Jess said getting out of the car, Rory followed. Jess took Lora's hand as they crossed the parking lot.

"This the room?" Jess asked.

"Uh yeah. 314. Mrs. White." Rory nodded.

"Alright lets go in."

They walked in, the class room was filled with parents and students. An woman in her mid thirties walked over and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. White. And who's this?" She knelt down and asked Lora.

"I'm Lora Gilmore."

"Hello Lora. It's very nice to meet you." Mrs. White looked up before standing.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. White." She said shaking Rory's hand, followed by Jess'.

"This is my Mommy. And this is my Daddy." Lora introduced them.

"Oh." Jess went to correct her.

"I'm Rory, this is Jess." Rory stopped him and made no move to correct her daughter.

"Well it's very nice to meet you both, if you'd like you can stay and observe the class for a little while."

"Oh. Okay."

"Lora, honey, do you want us to stay?" Jess asked her.

"No, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. We're gonna go. Just remember we're only a phone call away okay." Jess told her.

"Okay." Lora smiled.

"Okay now give us a kiss." Rory instructed her daughter.

Lora kissed Rory on the cheek, "Bye mommy."

She hugged Jess and kissed his cheek as well, "Bye Daddy. Love you."

Jess smiled. "Bye honey." Jess kissed her forehead.

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun." Rory said as Lora went off to find her seat.

Rory and Jess sat in the car.

"She so wants you to be her dad."

"Yeah well I didn't see you making any move to correct her."

"Well I want you to be her dad too."

"Yeah?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Rory smiled. Jess leaned over and kissed her.

"Want to do something to make that official?" Jess asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Yeah." smiled and kissed him.

"Why are you staring so hard at the phone? Are you in a staring contest with the phone? Honey how many times have I told you; Never get into a staring contest with a phone. They're no good, they cheat sweetie, you'll never win. " Lorelai said as she walked into the apartment.

Rory didn't answer.

"Okay then, Jess?"

"Yeah." Jess said walking into the living room where Lorelai stood, staring at Rory.

"Why is she staring at the phone? Oh is it a boy? Its probably a boy."

"Uhm Hello. Right here."

"I see ya. So why is she staring at the phone?"

"She's trying to will Lora to call her." Jess told her.

"OH! Let me help!" Lorelai said jumping next to Rory they both took the phone and stared intently.

Jess shook his head, "You both need to be committed."

The phone rang and both Lorelai and Rory let go of the phone and screamed. Jess could be heard laughing from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up!" Rory said as Lorelai answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, This is Mrs. White. I'm looking for the parents of Lora Gilmore."

"Oh yes of course here." Lorelai handed to phone to Rory, she mouthed the words, 'Mrs. White.'

Rory took the phone, "Hello. Mrs. White?"

Jess recognized the name and was in the room in a second, watching Rory on the phone.

"Oh." Rory looked puzzled.".. "What name did the person give?"... "Oh my god."... "Yes I recognize the name."... "No he's not allowed to see her." Lorelai and Jess listened to Rory's half of the conversation.

"No. You don't have to call security. I'll come down there."... "Right."... "Bye Mrs. White." Rory hung up the phone and went to grab her keys.

"Come on we have to get down there." Rory said.

"Rory what happened." Lorelai asked.

"He found out where she went to school he's down there. He wanted to talk to her. Why would he want to talk to her." Rory said sounding upset.

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristen."

* * *

There it is people. The start of the Sequel! You asked and I delivered! Tell me if you want more. Please leave a review. Even if its only two or three words..

Newt


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following- Gilmore Girls, The X Files, Charlotte's Web. I do own, the plot, the characters Mrs. White, who is based on my kindergarten teacher with my English teacher's name, only he's a Mr. not a Mrs. as far as I know. And oh I own Lora and three souls.

To the reviewers- Love to the few.

Here it is folks. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2- Okay

"Mrs. White?" Rory asked coming into the classroom, Jess and Lorelai following behind.

"Miss. Gilmore. Lora is in the back playing. Mr. Dugrey is in the front office. I assume this is a family matter."

"Yes it is. And I'm so sorry to disturb your class."

"That's alright." Rory walked out of the class, Jess and Lorelai followed.

"Tristen?"

"Rory."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rory asked angrily.

"Uhm babe maybe we should do this outside." Jess whispered.

Rory nodded. They all four walked outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her anger showing more now.

"I came to see her." Tristen told her.

"You came to see her!"

"Yes. I wanted to see her."

"You wanted to see her!"

"Are you just gonna repeat everything I say?" Tristen asked.

"If I feel like it! How did you even find out where she was! How did you find out! Who told you!" She asked yelling.

"I found out through Summer." He told her.

"Oh of course," Rory turned to Lorelai and Jess, "Of course it was Summer. She's always had it out for me!" She said turning back to Tristen.

"I'm glad she told me."

"Oh yeah? And why's that Tristen?"

"Cause I wanted to see my daughter."

"Your daughter? Your daughter!"

"Yes my daughter. I deserve to see her."

"You don't deserve anything you bastard! You told me to get rid of her, you hated me for keeping her. You don't deserve anything!"

"I'm her father!"

"No you're not! You never have been and you never will be, Tristen!"

"I AM her father and I have rights and you cant take those away from me!"

"You don't have any rights, Tristen. You have to earn those rights! You were never there, for the chicken pox or the midnight feedings! You were never there for anything! You are not her father!" Rory screamed.

"If anyone's Lora's father. It's Jess!" Lorelai added.

"Yeah! Thank you." Rory said.

"You're Jess?" Tristen stepped up to him.

"Yeah." Jess stepped up as well.

Lorelai and Rory took a step back, "This could be bad." Lorelai whispered.

"Could be?"

"This will definitely be bad."

"Yep."

"So you're the one who's been taking care of MY daughter?"

"She's not your daughter."

"Yeah, you see, that's where you all seem to get lost. She is my daughter. She's my blood. She's my daughter. She belongs to me." Tristen quieted so only Jess could hear him, "And no matter how much you play house, she's never gonna be yours. She belongs to me. Just like Rory."

Jess clenched his fists and punched Tristen in the jaw.

Lorelai and Rory winced at the sound. Tristen stumbled back and glared at Jess.

"You know I'm right and it kills you. She'll never be yours." He shook his head. "You all cant stop me from seeing my daughter, I will see her. I will get my way. You cant keep me from her forever. I'll get to her. I swear it. I will." He walked off, wiping blood off of his mouth.

"Mom, can you go get Lora?"

"Yeah. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Nothing. Don't tell her anything. Yet."

"Okay." Lorelai left.

"She cant go here anymore." Rory said sadly. "He knows where he can get to her and he will. He will." She told him. "And it breaks my heart," She started crying, "because she was so happy about going here. It's where my mom went and she was so excited about it. And he's ruining it and he just.. he just ruins everything." She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. She felt Jess' arms around her, and she calmed a little.

"It's okay. We'll work it out."

Rory looked up at him, with a smile.

"What?"

"You punched him."

"Yeah."

"Is your hand okay?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure. You hit him pretty hard." Rory pointed out.

"I did." Jess agreed.

"What did he say to you?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"Before you hit him, he whispered something, and you looked angry and then you hit him." Rory explained. "What did he say to you?" She asked again.

"Nothing important." Jess lied.

"Okay. We're ready to go." Lorelai came out holding Lora's hand.

"Lets go." Jess said heading for the car. The girls followed.

-

"Mom can you take Lora for a little bit?" Rory asked when they reached Stars Hollow.

"Yeah sure. We can go try and get Luke to give you coffee." Lora smiled.

"Alright Jess and I will be at the apartment." Rory told them as they got out of the car.

"Alright. Lora and I are gonna get some lunch." Lorelai said closing the door.

"We'll see you later."

"Bye."

-

"What are we gonna do?" Rory and Jess were at home now.

"I don't know. I really don't think we should take her out of Oak Crest, but the final decision is up to you." Jess told her.

"No. I cant make decisions on my own. You know that." Rory whined. "Her parents have to make the decision. We have to make the decision."

"Okay. Don't take her out of Oak Crest. There decision made."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Positive, Lora is amazingly bright and Oak Crest can do so much more for her than Stars Hollow Elementary. If she goes to Oak Crest she's a shoe in for Chilton and she's already obsessed with Yale. She should stay in Oak Crest."

Rory nodded, "You make a very good argument. Okay. She'll stay where she is."

"Very good."

"That was quicker than I thought it would be." Rory told him.

"Hey lets go get food."

-

Jess laid down in the king sized bed that he and Rory shared. Rory was in the shower and Lora was asleep. There was a creek and the door opened, Lora stood there holding her blanket and pillow.

"You're supposed to be asleep." Jess told her, sitting up. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared." Lora said in a small voice.

"Come on." Jess patted the bed. Lora smiled and jumped up next to Jess. "What are you scared of?" Jess asked.

"The invisible man."

"Invisible man, huh? Did you happen to sneaked a peek at what me and your mother were watching?" Jess asked.

"Maybe." Lora said sweetly.

"Well. This is why we don't want you watching The X Files." Jess told her. "Are you really that scared?" He asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

"Alright you can sleep in here tonight." Jess told her.

Lora smiled and hugged him, before settling down between where Jess slept and where Rory slept.

"Can you read me a story?" Lora asked.

"Sure. Which one?"

"Charlotte's Web."

Jess nodded, "I'll go get it. I'll be right back you stay here."

"Okay."

Jess got out of bed and headed to the door. He felt Lora at his side, holding his hand, he smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.

They made their way to Lora's book shelf, Jess pulled out Lora's favorite book, Charlotte's Web. They went back to the master bedroom, Jess laid down with her and began to read.

-

Rory walked out of the bathroom drying her hair. She came upon Jess and Lora asleep, Jess had his arm wrapped protectively around Lora. She smiled and walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

My favorite book was Charlotte's Web, and the Invisible man episode of the X-Files always freaked me out and I used to sneak and watch what my mom and dad were watching and then have to sleep in there room. Hey look using real life experiences in my writing.

Reviews are very nice.

Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

Summary: Sequel to And it Echoes.

The person you signed under 'Interesting story'- Yes there are realyl Fanfiction Police.

sanfrangiantsfan- Would you like a list?

So um yeah here.

* * *

Chapter 3- Restraining order. Right. 

"Should we get a lawyer?" Rory asked the group of people that surrounded her at the kitchen table.

They were the most important people in Lora's life, the ones who made the choices; Rory, Jess, Lorelai, and Luke. Together they formed a council, Lorelai and Rory had buttons made, no one ever wore them, of course.

Right now they all sat discussing the matter of Tristen.

"I don't know, isn't that a little much?" Luke asked.

"You didn't see what happened. He was like, scary almost." Lorelai told him.

"I wasn't scared." Jess added.

"I still cant believe you punched him." Rory said

"Yeah that was pretty heroic." Lorelai added.

"You really shouldn't condone him punching people. Not saying that the jerk didn't have it coming but still." Luke told them.

"Well I think a lawyer and a restraining order would be good." Rory told everyone.

Luke nodded his agreement.

"Yeah." Jess said.

"Definitely something we need to do." Lorelai agreed.

"Well who do we go through?" Rory asked.

"Eva and Adolph?" Lorelai suggested.

"Oh now I really don't think it's fair calling Grandpa Adolph." Rory argued.

"No that was Grandma."

"Oh. Well yeah, they got big shot lawyer friends."

"Exactly. So its agreed, at Friday night dinner, we'll casually bring it up when Lora isn't in the room." Lorelai explained her plan.

"That's great, but when is Lora not in the room at Friday night dinner?" Jess asked.

"Well you know you'll just have to take her to the play room and get her out of the room." Lorelai smiled.

Jess rolled his eyes.

"Alright so okay. That's it." Rory said.

"No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong." Lorelai told Rory, "You have to bang the pump heel on the table and say meeting adjourned."

"Oh my mistake." Rory banged the heel of the pump that was her 'Gavel' and announced, "Meeting adjourned."

"There you go." Lorelai smiled and all other occupants of the table rolled their eyes as they stood up and went there separate ways.

"Hey Ror. I'm gonna go pick up Lora. She gets out about now." Jess said, picking up his car keys.

"Okay. Be safe." Rory kissed him.

"Bye." He kissed her again.

"Be safe." She told him as he left.

Rory spotted Jess' phone and ran out after him. He rolled down the window as she approached.

"Take this." Rory commanded.

"No." Jess refused.

"Come on. What if I need to get in touch with you?"

"I hate cell phones. I've only ever had one and that was when I was in Italy. I have no need for a cell phone." Jess argued.

"God you know you are just as bad as Luke." Rory gave him a look.

"Fine." Jess said taking the phone from Rory and tossing it onto the seat next to him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Uh huh." Jess said rolling his eyes.

"No you should get going. Don't wanna keep Lora waiting. Right."

"Right." Jess agreed.

"Bye."

"Bye." Jess said pulling out of the drive way.

-

"Daddy!" Lora said running towards Jess.

"Hey honey." Jess said picking her up and hugging her. "How was school?" He asked putting her down and taking her backpack.

"Good. Today this boy named Carson, he ate the glue for the art project!" Lora said excitedly.

"Wow." Jess said taking her hand and walking her to the car.

"Yeah and when Mrs. White found him he had glitter and sequins on his mouth!" Lora giggled. "They were pink!"

Jess laughed. "So what'd Mrs. White do?"

"She sent him to the nurse. Jackie, one of the fifth graders called him a dork and said he'd be throwing up pink glitter for days."

Jess had to laugh. "Well-" He stopped as he noticed a familiar blonde walking their way.

Luckily they we within feet of the car. Jess helped Lora in.

"Lora baby, stay in here. I'll be right here. Don't move. Okay."

"Okay." Lora said confused.

Jess shut the door and locked to car. He walked a few feet to meet Tristen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jess asked angrily.

"I came to see my daughter." Tristen said evilly.

"Go home Tristen." Jess demanded.

"No." Tristen said pushing Jess to the side in an attempt to get to the car, and Lora.

Jess pushed back. People started to gather.

"You need to go. Now!"

"No. I need to see my little girl."

"God get it through your head. She's not your little girl."

"You know. I may have been a stupid teenager, but now I'm going to be her father."

"You don't get it. No one wants you to be her father! I am her father! She calls me Daddy! She is my daughter! And don't you dare think, for one minute, you can take her away from me and Rory!" Jess yelled.

"Oh. Did I hit a nerve?" Tristen asked cockily.

"No. Don't think that you have any sort of power over me or Rory. You don't."

"Oh, but I think I do."

"No you really don't. And you never will. So stop trying, and get the hell out of here!" Jess fumed.

Tristen nodded. "Just wait. I will. I will." He said walking away.

Jess shook his head and walked back to the car where Lora was sitting watching him.

He got in and looked over at her.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"No one." Jess said as he started the car.

-

"We need a lawyer now." Jess said as soon as he got Rory alone.

"What?"

"He was at the school." Jess explained.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. And Lora saw me talking to him and he said some stupid things that were pig headed and.. just Grr! I swear to god it took everything in my power to not punch him again. And I would have, but Lora was watching."

"Well I'm glad you didn't hit him. What did you tell Lora?"

"Nothing. She asked who he was and I said no one. I really didn't want to tell her."

"I get it. But we will have to explain eventually."

"Yeah I know. Until then.."

"Restraining order. Right."

* * *

Be nice to the one who writes and leave a review.. Please..

Newtie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

To all my reviewers- Love you all!

So here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4- I am, aren't I 

"Jess?" Rory asked as she and Jess lay in bed.

"Yeah?" Jess tucked a piece of hair out of her face. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?" He asked.

"What he's capable of."

"I know."

"My brain just wont stop working. Thinking about what might happen. Its getting noisy up here." Rory motioned to her head.

After a moment she snuggled closer too him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"This helps." She told him.

"Yeah?"

"Makes it a little less noisy." Rory said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

-

"Ring the bell Lora." Lorelai said.

Lora did so. Emily and Richard answered the door smiles on their faces.

"Come in. Come in." Emily ushered the five people into the house.

They sat down on the furniture in the living room.

"So how is everyone?" Richard asked.

Rory, Jess, Lorelai, and Luke all glanced at each other.

"Uh.." Lorelai waited for Rory to say something.

"Hey Lora you wanna go upstairs and play?" Rory asked Lora

"Yeah." Lora nodded.

"Alright, go ahead." Rory said.

Lora jumped off the couch and went up stairs.

Rory looked back at Richard and Emily. "Its about Tristen." She told them.

Richard stood up to freshen his drink. "What about that little coward."

"He's been coming around Oak Crest. Trying to see Lora." Jess explained.

Emily and Richard looked shocked.

"He keeps saying things like Lora belongs to him and we cant with hold her cause he has rights." Lorelai added.

Richard and Emily now looked appalled.

"Why that little-!" Emily said standing up. "I could just-!"

"He thinks he has rights. No he doesn't own her. He doesn't have any rights!" Richard was angered.

"Mom. Dad. Sh. We haven't told Lora the truth yet. WE don't know how. So keep it down." Lorelai told them.

"Right either way. We all decided, that we should get a restraining order or something put on him so he cant come near Lora." Rory told them.

"I agree." Emily said.

Richard nodded, "We'll need a lawyer."

"Exactly." Jess said.

"Well. That's not a problem." Emily said.

"I'll call Jemison tomorrow. He'll get the job done." Richard said.

"See I told you we could count on them." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes and looked back at her grandparents who were already working on fixing this problem.

-

It was Saturday morning. Rory rolled over and expected to find Jess. She hit around where he would be for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't there. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Jess?" He found him in the kitchen making breakfast with Lora.

Rory smiled at the scene, "What have I told you about teaching her to cook."

"I think the exact words were, 'Us Gilmore girls, don't cook.'" Jess said with a smirk.

"No, that was my mother." Rory said stepping closer to him.

"Yeah but you agreed with her." Jess turned his head to face her.

"Well you cant mess with tradition." Rory stepped to where she was centimeters from him.

"Watch me.." Jess teased.

Rory kissed him.

"Morning." Jess said as they parted.

"'Morning." Rory said smiling.

"How'd you sleep?" Jess asked as Rory poured some coffee into a cup.

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, you started talking in your sleep." Jess informed her.

"Really, anything juicy?"

"Something about flying Oreos and something else." Jess said, tossing a side ways glance at her.

"Yeah.. Hey Lora why don't you go get dressed for the park."

"Okay. This time can I take Sandy?" Lora asked, referring to her stuffed animal.

"Okay. No go get ready."

Lora ran off with a smile on her face.

Rory looked up at Jess who was smiling at her.

"So what was the something else?" She asked.

Jess looked at her. "You said something to the effect of, 'I'm so sorry Jess. I'm sorry.'" He deadpanned.

Rory looked down.

"Care to share what you dreamed about."

"No." Rory said softly.

"What?" Jess asked surprised.

"I don't wanna share."

"Rory..."

"Jess..."

"Rory tell me."

"No." Rory said stubbornly. She stood up and walked to their bedroom.

"Rory, come on.." Jess said leaning in the door frame as Rory pulled clothes out of the closet.

"It was nothing."

"It was something. Obviously, the way you're acting."

"Jess." Rory grabbed for one of Jess old band shirts and watched walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. "It was nothing." She said as she started changing.

"You have to tell me. I was in it. You should tell me."

"Jess, honey, if I told you about every dream of mine that you were in we'd be here all day." Rory said pulling the shirt over her head.

Jess smirked a little. "Hey, stop distracting me." He said. "What was the dream about?"

Rory looked at him. "Lora! You ready to go?" Rory yelled through the house.

"Yeah mommy." Lora's voice came back to her.

Rory smiled. "Are you gonna go?" She asked Jess, who was glaring at her.

"Fine don't tell me." Jess said as he went and grabbed his jacket. "And yes, I'm going."

He stormed out and Rory sighed.

-

"So what was the dream about?" Lorelai asked, after Rory had told her about the argument that she and Jess had had that morning.

"Ugh. Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm the mom. Tell me."

Rory looked over at Lorelai as they walked. "I slept with Tristen."

"What!" Lorelai's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"NO! No, in the dream! In the dream!" Rory explained.

"Oh. Continue."

"Well I slept with him and I got pregnant again. Even after Jess proposed and we got married and we were trying to have our own baby." Rory continued.

Lorelai looked at the look on Rory's face and asked, "Are you two... engaged?"

Rory looked at her with a half smile.

"Oh my god you are aren't you?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"No. Yes. Maybe. Yeah. Nothing official yet."

"Did he ask you?"

"Sort of."

"And did you say yes?"

"Yeah."

"Rory, hon. You're engaged." Lorelai smiled as the look on Rory's face brightened with a huge smile.

"I am, aren't I."

Lorelai nodded.

* * *

So yeah what do you think! I know the whole fight thing wasn't resolved but its minor.. Tell me what you think and toss me some ideas, cause my brain only has so many. 14 reviews is my goal for this chapter! Help me reach it! Please.. 

Newtie.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

To all my reviewers- Love you all!

Everyone who asked about the Tristen dream... this chapter should answer you're questions.

So here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5- Definitely. 

"Rory! Come on. Are you ready yet?" Jess called through the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm coming. And stop being so grouchy!"

"Just get out here. Lora that goes for you too."

Lora bounded down the hall way in a blue leotard and tights, and threw herself at Jess, who, thankfully, caught her.

"How come you and Mommy aren't married?" She asked. "I was talking to Gina and Sandy and Megan and Sara and their moms and dads are all married so how come you and Mommy aren't?" She said in one breath.

Jess eyed her as Rory came down the hall. He looked over at her.

"You gave her coffee again didn't you?" He accused in question form.

"Did not." She said innocently as she put on her left earring.

Jess just glared, "Do you remember the last time she had coffee? We couldn't get her to sleep until three AM. You know what we don't have time, we have to go." Jess told her as he began walking towards the door.

"We're gonna be late. I hate being late." He told her.

"I know, I know. Oh her Tutu!" Rory ran into get the matching sparkly blue tutu and wings that completed Lora's outfit.

"Lets go." She said as she came back into the living room with Lora's coat, tutu, and wings.

"I need my slippers." Lora said.

"Got 'em, lets go." Rory said

-

"Mom..." Rory whispered as she and Jess took their seats.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled.

"Lora's next."

"I know. I'm so excited."

The curtains pulled back and Lora was revealed as the Blue Fairy. She began her dance with the purple and pink fairies. She was in the middle, she smiled, blue glitter sparkling on her cheeks and in her bun.

"The outfit matches her eyes." Lorelai whispered.

"I know." Rory smiled at her daughter.

-

"Jess, I'm me and my mom are gonna go back stage and get Lora. We'll be back stay here with Luke. Okay."

Jess nodded.

Rory went over to Lorelai, they started walking.

"Mom. I gotta talk to you." Rory said.

"Okay about what?"

"Jess. He's like.. I don't know. Okay. He seems to have a really short temper lately and like for two nights I've woken up and he's asleep in the couch."

"Weird."

"Yeah. And I don't know why."

"Maybe you hit him while you're sleeping and then he goes into the living room to sleep and he gets a bad nights sleep and then he's grouchy the next day." Lorelai offered.

"That makes sense but.."

"Isn't very likely."

"Yeah."

"Well maybe it's about the dream."

"How do you know about the dreams?"

"Dreams? Plural?"

"Yeah."

"What dreams?"

"You just said you knew."

"I knew about one of them. I didn't know about the dreams." Lorelai annunciated the 'S'.

"Oh well, now you do."

"No I don't. What were they about?"

"Tristen.."

"Oh?"

"And Logan."

"Oh."

"But mostly Tristen."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Not like sexual, but like dreams about how it could have been you know. Did you ever think about stuff like that?"

"Of course. Well not anymore, cause I have Luke."

"Yeah. Well back to Jess."

"Well the dreams might be the cause."

"Mom. He's Jess not a mind reader."

"No, but sweets, you talk in your sleep, a lot." Lorelai informed her.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I know I lived with you for eighteen years. Trust me, you talk in your sleep."

"Oh my god."

Lorelai laughed.

"It's not funny."

"It kinda is."

"No. It's not Jess is like seriously pissed and for good reason. I'm dreaming about life with my exes." Rory said sounding upset.

"Oh honey, don't worry. It's Jess. He's fine."

"I don't know." Rory said unsure.

"Rory. You know he might not be but you have much bigger things to deal with right now."

"Yeah. I guess." She paused. "I still wanna fix it."

"I know. Come on lets get your kid."

"Okay."

"You know, the only time you didn't talk in your sleep was when you were pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lorelai told her as they walked off.

-

"Mommy! Grandma!" Lora shouted when she saw the two come in.

"Hey baby." Rory smiled.

"Hey honey."

"How was I?" She asked.

"Best blue fairy I've ever seen." Rory smiled.

"Fabulous darling!"

Lora smiled.

"Come on Dad and Luke are waiting. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah-huh." Lora nodded.

"Okay, lets go."

-

"Blueberry pie, for the Blue Fairy." Luke said as he placed a slice of pie in front of Lora.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get pie?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes you get pie too." Luke said placing a slice of pie in front of her as well.

"Jess could I talk to you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

Rory hopped off the stool and went to walk out side, Jess followed.

-

"Jess, I've.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about?"

"My dreams."

"What?"

"My sleep talking. I wanted to explain."

"You don't have to. You're dreaming about other guys, nothing to explain." Jess turned to walk back inside, Rory stopped him.

"No. Jess, listen. Please just listen."

Jess turned back to her. "I'm listening."

"It's not that I'm dreaming about other guys, it's.. well I am, but not how you think."

"Rory you're not making sense."

"It's just. I was dreaming about how things could have turned out."

"How much better your life could be?"

"No!" Rory sighed. "They're just dreams and I know that not one of them could be better than this. What I have with you."

Jess stared at her. "Alright."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know.. You might have to earn it.." Jess teased.

"Yeah?" Rory smiled, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah." Jess said kissing her.

"So are we good?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're good."

-

Rory plopped down next to her mother. "I want pie."

"Are things okay?"

"Definitely." Rory said with a smile.

* * *

So tell me what you thought. Sorry it took so long to update but I had to put this on hold so I could get my other one done, cause my brain was close to malfunctioning with the stuff I had to do at once. Either way, I've updated and I hope you liked it. Tell me what you liked didn't and give me ideas for upcoming chapters. 

Newtie


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you really think I would be sitting here typing fanfictions? If you guessed no you'd be right. Yay, gold star for you!

To all my reviewers- Love you all!

I wrote this cause I've been having writer's block on this story.. meanwhile I've started another story.. I wasn't able to write anything of substance cause that damn writer's block but I wanted to write something and update for you guys, so this pointless filler. Like it or leave it..

* * *

Chapter 6- Sounds good

"Mr. Dugrey and his attorneys are requesting a DNA test on Lora."

"Why he knows she's his. That's why he's doing all this."

"He's doing it to prove that he is her father. So you cant use that as a reason to keep her from him. If he is in deed her father, he has certain paternal rights."

Rory shook her head, "This isn't happening."

Jess grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly in support. She smiled at him.

"What rights?" She asked.

-

"I cant believe he's doing this." Rory said as she stared at the water. "He just, he wanted nothing to do with her when she was a baby, he even told me that. Why is he doing this."

"To get to you." Jess said staring out at the lake as well. "He knows how much you love her and he wants to hurt you, so he goes after the one thing you love the most, just so happens, its Lora."

"He's a jackass." Rory said.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"How the hell am I gonna tell Lora?"

"I don't know. She probably knows."

"What?"

"Well she's a smart kid, and as much as she wants it, she knows I'm not her real dad. She has to know that her real father is out there."

Rory nodded, "She is smart."

"Yeah."

"Hey, maybe we can hire someone to whack him. What do you think."

"I think you've been watching The Sopranos a little too much."

"Hmm.. maybe."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"We should probably get to the square, it starts in a few minutes."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh come on. You get to bid on our baskets. Its fun."

"What ever you say." Jess said standing and offering Rory his hand.

She took it and stood up. "I love you." She said staring at him.

"I love you too."

She sighed and hugged him, he put his arms around her. "Tell me this is all gonna work out. Tell me that its gonna end with the words happily ever after. Can you tell me that? Can you give me my Happily Ever After?"

"I can try." He told her after a moment.

"That works." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Lets go. My mom and Lora will be there soon."

"Alright."

-

"Mom, where's Lora?" Rory asked coming to stand next to her mother.

"Oh she's with Luke."

"Okay."

"Oh, how did it go with the lawyer?"

"Tristen has rights."

"Oh, honey.."

"I don't wanna think about it right now."

"Alright."

"So where are they?" Jess asked.

"Oh right there." Lorelai said pointing out Luke and Lora, who were walking towards them.

"Hey, Lor. Rory, Jess."

"Hey." Lorelai kissed Luke.

"Hey honey. You got your basket?"

"Yep."

"Okay lets go put it up there next to mine and Grandma's." Rory took Lora's hand and led her to the Gazebo.

"All right everyone. Are all the baskets in?" Taylor asked as Lora and Rory went back to the group. "Alright then, let the bidding begin!"

"He is way to excited about this."

"Oh yeah."

-

"Alright, next up we have a beautiful blue basket. Remember people good things come in small packages."

"That's mine." Lora whispered to Jess.

"Lets start the bidding at three dollars, shall we?"

"Luke's bidding first, right."

"Yeah. Like always."

"Three dollars." Luke bid first.

"All right I have three dollars, do I hear four dollars?"

"Four dollars." Lorelai called out.

"Four dollars, do I hear five?"

"Five dollars." Rory bid.

"Five dollars, do I hear six?"

"Six dollars." Jess called out

"All right I have six dollars.. Six dollars going once, going twice. Sold!"

Lora smiled as Jess went up and paid for her basket.

"Alright next we have a lovely wicker number. We'll start the bidding at five dollars."

"How badly does he want to be hosting a game show right now?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh he can taste it." Rory turned to Jess, "Mine."

He nodded. "Five dollars."

"I hear five dollars. Do I hear six?.. Alright, five dollars going once, five dollars going twice, sold!"

"Next we have a very nice basket.. We'll start the bidding at 7 dollars."

"Luke. That one's mine."

Luke nodded.

-

After the picnic Luke, Lorelai, Jess, Rory, and Lora went to Lorelai's and Watched Willie Wonka, during which Luke and Jess fell asleep.

"Look at them." Lorelai said.

"Our boys." Rory said with a smile.

"Hey you wanna put them in funny positions? Make 'em hold hands or something?" Lorelai asked with an evil grin.

Rory looked in thought for a moment, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Can I help?" Lora asked.

"Yes. You can put his hand in his."

"Wait why do I have to do it."

"Cause you volunteered and you're the smallest and the most loved." Lorelai told her.

"She's got a point sweetie." Rory agreed.

"Fine. I'll do it." Lora said crawling over and placing Jess' hand delicately in Luke's, meanwhile Rory and Lorelai were dying trying to keep in their laughter.

She made them hold hands and crawled back into place.

Rory and Lorelai looked at her. "She really is a Lorelai. Isn't she."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai smiled.

They looked over and Jess and Luke and started laughing.

The two woke up, looked at their hands and jumped back staring at each other. They both looked at the girls, who were still laughing.

"This is their doing." Luke glared at the three of them.

"Yes. They should pay."

"Yes." Luke agreed. "So, pillows?"

"Sounds good." Jess nodded.

Each of them grabbed a pillow and went for the girls. The three of them ran away laughing. The whole thing turned into an all out pillow war, throughout the house.

It all ended with a sleep over.

* * *

Nah. Told you it was filler. Uhm please leave a review.. They really make me happy. Newtie 


End file.
